Patent Literature 1 discloses a vehicle collision prevention device that executes a collision prevention process when a relative distance between a host vehicle and an object in front is set to be equal to or less than a predetermined safety distance. This vehicle collision prevention device detects a tire abnormality of a host vehicle or the grade of a traveling road of a host vehicle, and determines a predetermined safety distance on the basis of the detection results.